1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a wireless communication technology, and more particularly, to a victim system detector, a method of detecting a victim system, a wireless communication device and a wireless communication method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, frequency bands used by various wireless communication systems overlap one another due to limited availability of frequency resources. For example, an ultra wideband (UWB) communication system and a worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) communication system partly share a frequency band in some regions, such as Korea, Japan, Europe, etc.
When two such wireless communications systems use overlapping frequency bands, there is a tendency for one wireless communication system to interfere with the communication of another wireless communication system. An example of this interference is co-channel interference (CCI) (also known as crosstalk). The wireless communication system that is affected by this interference is known as a victim system.
In a wireless communication environment where multiple wireless communication systems share frequency bands, one wireless communication system should have the ability to detect the existence of another wireless communication system operating within the same or overlapping frequency bands to avoid interference between the wireless communication systems. Accordingly, it may be desirable for a wireless communication system to have the ability to detect the existence of a victim system.